Highschool Life:Maximum Ride style
by Sequinskyy
Summary: Max. Your normal highschool girl, well kind of. Fang. The school's most popular guy. What happens when these two meet after she moves from Florida to Colorado?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! This is my second fan fiction, so I hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't the MR series.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh, yeah, that would be my alarm clock telling me to get up. I had the urge to chunk it across the room, but that'd be the…10th alarm clock I broke, so I went wit the smart choice and got up. I glanced at the time-5:30! Wait, WHAT? I knew who did that and I stormed out of my room tripping over a couple (a lot) of unpacked boxes on my way. I barged into Ella's room which woke her up. Good.

"Ella, you whore! I told you 6:30 was the earliest I'd get up for school. What part of that did you not understand?"

"Well, you agreed to let me get you ready and there's no way I can do both of us in that short of time, so I took matters into my own hands."

"By setting my alarm at 5:30, but not yours?"

"I knew you'd be mad and wake me up. Thanks alarm clock." She smiled at me and I just gave her my signature Max glare.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to eat and come get me when you need me." I turned around and left before she could say anything. I went downstairs and made a bowl (or two) of cereal and then went to start unpacking. Which didn't happen because I thought about how I was going to start over in Colorado; no one knew me and I liked it that way. I was known as that badass at my old school in Florida, but everyone was scared of me. Not that I had a problem with it; they just always thought I was going to explode at any second. That, I had a problem with. Of course I'm not letting the old Max go either; hello, I'm the queen of sarcasm and snarky comebacks. Ha, I was just changing my image…a little.

"Maximum Ride. What the hell are you doing?" Ella said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. Is it time for me to get tortured now?"

"Ha- ha, you're hilarious. I'm done, and I have the perfect outfit for you!" Oh great. Ella had my outfit picked out; that meant lots of bright clothes and skirts. Eew, skirts; even if I was changing I'm still saying a big HELL NO to skirts. Ella came back within two minutes with a pair of dark, ripped jeans and a purple undershirt; okay, not as bad as I thought, she knew better by now not to push anything over that.

"I have nothing that you could wear over this, do you?" I actually think I did. I dug through a box labeled: Clothes I never wear and found a black leather jacket. Ella and my mom had gotten it for me a couple birthdays ago, but I used to prefer hoodies over leather jackets any day; hence the box.

"Oh Max! That's perfect. Get dressed quick and then go sit at my vanity. I'm going to grab some food real quick." I sighed and left to get dressed. I threw my pjs on my bed and went to Ella's room. She had a full body mirror and I couldn't help but check myself out; the jeans were a tight fight because Ella was a size smaller than me, but the rips gave me room to move. The shirt was tight too and a little too short, but it hugged my curves; which I surprisingly liked. The jacket just topped off the look perfectly.

"I looooooooove it! You're going to look SO hot when I get done with you." Ella squealed as pulled me towards her stool. I didn't even try to fight off her makeup brushes and evil eyeliner stick; Ella was insane when it came to hair and makeup. She curled my hair in loose curls which I must say looked really good with what I was wearing; she was a genius.

"You look so hot. If I was a guy, I'd hit that." Ella said with a wink.

"Oh, God, Ella. Shut up." I glanced at her clock-7:30. "Shit, we gotta go. School starts in 10 minutes!" I ran to my room, grabbed my keys and backpack, and then I ran down the stairs yelling "Ella meet me at my car and bring me a pair of shoes, please!" Mom had just got up and was in the kitchen when I passed through.

"Have a good first day, Max. I love you, be good." She added and gave me _that look_. I hated it and I got it a lot; especially from mom.

"'Kay, love you too! I said and kissed her on the cheek before sprinting out my Mercedes. It was November and it was freezing; in Florida it was still hot and humid. I turned the heater on full blast and waited for Ella.

"Okay, let's roll." Ella said as she got into the car.

"Please tell me you're not excited."

"But I ammmmm." She said while I rolled my eyes. "Try not to get into any trouble your first day here, please. I'd appreciate it if I wasn't known as the girl 'with the badass sister' again. No offense, sis."

"None taken. This is our chance to start over and I'm taking full advantage of it. Do you think I would've let you do this too me in Florida?" I asked her.

"Good point. What are you trying to go for?"

"I'm still gonna be badass, hello, it's in my blood. But, I'm trying to look…innocent, I guess." At this we both cracked up and we were soon at the school. We got a lot of stares as we pulled into the parking lot; the joys of being new kids.

"Shoes please."

"Oh, yeah, right." She pulled out a pair of black stilettos out of her backpack and I groaned.

"Oh, c'mon, seriously? I thought you'd let me wear Vans or something."

"No such luck. Now put them on before were even later."

"Ugh, whatever. I'll get you back, bitch." I shot her an evil smile, put on the hooker shoes, and hopped out of the car. When we got inside the second bell rang and kids rushed to their classes. Good. I could find my way around easier. The office wasn't hard to find; it was straight down from the doors we came in.

"Late slips?" The lady asked without looking up.

"No, actually, were new. Can we get our schedules?"

"Oh, I'm sorry girls! You must be the Ride sisters." She said as she went through the files.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, here they are. If you don't like them you can fill out a form to change them later."

"'Kay, thank you."

"Have a good first day!" She said as I closed the door. I looked over at Ella and she looked scared.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. It's a new school; they don't know our story and if they have a problem with us then, well…" I trailed off and Ella laughed.

"Thanks, Max." She took a deep breath. "Lets do this."

* * *

><p>"There are some new kids here. I'm pretty sure they're girls because it was a chick car." Jeff a.k.a Iggy, my best friend, said.<p>

"Really now? Hmm. Was there two of them?"

"I think so; the windows were tented, so I couldn't see."

"I hope they're hot."

"Bro, you're talking to a million girls already!"

"So?"

"Whatever dude. She'll probably just be added to your waiting list of girls." I was just about to reply when the door opened and a girl walked in. She was tall, dark, and hot; her dirty blonde hair was long and curled. She had dark brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing a pair of extremely long heels, ripped jeans, a purple shirt, and leather jacket. As she continued to walk and he shirt rose up a little revealing the end of belly button piercing. She looked annoyed and pulled it down. The whole class was quiet and Mrs. Sebastian looked up to see why.

"Hello." She said with a bright smile.

"Hey, I'm Max."

"Oh, you're Maximum Ride."

"Yeah, but please call me Max."

"Alright, well, you can si-Lissa back to your seat, Nick raise your hand." I did as she asked and put on my signature smile the ladies loved as she came to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Nick, but you can just call me Fang." She just looked at me for a second and turned around saying "Max." Wait-Did I Nick "Fang" Hawthorne just get rejected? I must be dreaming because I never got rejected. All the ladies wanted me; but, something told me this Max girl was different. Mrs. Sebastian started talking and I zoned out until she said "Okay, kids, talk freely for the rest of the period." Before I could try and talk to Max she turned to her right and started talking to Dylan; he wasn't my good friend or anything, but we were friends considering were on the football team together.

"Hi, I'm Max." She said with a smile. Ugh, why does he get a smile? He has a girlfriend anyway.

"Dylan." He said back with a smile.

"Okay, so how are the classes around here labeled or whatever. Does the 200's mean upstairs?" He then explained to her how to find all her classes.

"'Kay, thank you."

"Your welcome and I'm having a party tomorrow night. The whole school is invited, so that means you."

"Alright, cool. I'll be there." She said and just when I was going to make my move the bell rang and she quickly left. Well, fuck.

* * *

><p>My first day wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I met Dylan's girl friend, Nudge, in my 3rd period class; and that girl loved to talk. She introduced me to her friends at lunch and I had at least one class with them; my classes were great too, so my first day was really good. Except for the fact every guy drooled over me. So unattractive and annoying.<p>

"Ells, did you have a good day?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Yeah, it was amazing. Thanks for letting me sit with you at lunch."

"No prob, sis. Speaking of lunch, I saw you checking out the blonde kid at the jock table."

"What kid?" Ella said and blushed, turning away.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Okay, he's really cute, Max. You can't deny that."

"True, but not my type, he's in my first period class. I can get you the hook up."

"NO! He's a junior and a football player; he'd never go for me. And, who's your type anyway? That black haired kid who was sitting next to him?"

"Your gorgeous and who cares about grades? You're only a year behind, no big deal. And EW, no. His player radar was going off before I even stepped into the room his morning."

"Your right about both things."

"Duh, I'm always right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! It's my Christmas break so I'll loads of time to write. Thanks for all the favorites and the reviews, you guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR!**

"Max pleaseeeee!"

"Nooooooooo."

"Pleaseee! I promise I won't ask to dress you up or anything for a week if you wear this dress." Ella offered and I decided to push my luck.

"2 weeks."

"Fine, just put it on!"

"Hold on, no crosses count. Say it."

"Ugh, fuck you. No crosses count." I smiled smugly at her and left to put on the leopard print dress on. It wasn't as bad as I thought; it at least covered my butt up, but that's about it. It was a v-neck and it showed a lot of cleavage. I had C's, but I never really flaunted them; it wasn't really my thing. When I stepped out of the bathroom Ella had a pair of red heels held out to me.

"Seriously? Those are worse than the ones you had me wear the first day!"

"Oh, suck it up. You're mine for the night and I'm taking full advantage of it. C'mon hair and makeup time!"

* * *

><p>An hour and half later I was in the middle of gyrating bodies; me and Ella had danced together most of the night, but she left to go get something to drink. So here I was in the middle, dancing by myself like a mor-well, was by myself. Some guy came up behind me and started grinding; not that I had problem with that, but I peaked to see if he was cute and I saw that it was that Nick kid I've been blowing off. Guess he can't take a hint. Old Max wanted to turn around and strangle the kid, but I wanted to have some fun; I grabbed his hands and pulled them towards my hips signaling for him to come closer. He paused for a second like he was shocked, but quickly responded. We danced like that for awhile until he whispered "Let's go somewhere more private." I just nodded. He grabbed my wrist and pushed us through the crowd and let me tell you; I got a lot of dirty looks from girls. As we made our way to the stairs I saw Nudge and her eyes widened; I just smiled evilly at her and she gave me a confused look. We also passed by Ella-and Iggy. Ah, so that's where she went. Ella gave me a WTF look and Iggy gave Nick a thumbs up. I know what you guys are thinking; Max is going to lose her virginity to your typical high school jock that gets every girl he wants. Just wait, the entertainment is coming. We got upstairs and he opened a door to a room as if he owned the place, but to me that just proves he does this a lot. Which would make this even more hilarious; Nick walked over to the bed and sat down. When I didn't follow he raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Aren't you going to come?"

"Yeah." I said seductively as I sat down in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Is this okay?"

"Yep, perfect." He said as he leaned in for a kiss; instead, I pushed him back so he was now laying down and I still had my legs around him. He looked shocked, but he took as if I wanted to speed up the process, so he started to run his hand up my legs and I started to kiss his neck to distract him from my legs. It worked and he stopped right at the hem of my dress and I used that to my advantage. I unwrapped one leg, positioned it, and then kneed him right where it hurts. He yelled out in pain and I smiled triumphantly to myself.

"I've been blowing you off since my first day because of this very reason right here; you're a player. Maybe this time you'll get the message." I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked by the bathroom on the way downstairs and paused; Ella had put hair in this really complicated bun, and my hair was falling out of it and my dress was crinkly. Shit, this didn't look good. When I walked downstairs I saw Nudge and Ella waiting at the door for me. I heard murmurs of "Fang" and "sex" from people's mouth as I walked, but I really didn't care. They'd know the truth soon enough.

"OHMYGOD MAX! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH THE BIGGEST MAN WHORE AT OUR SCHOOL!" Before I could even reply to Nudge's statement Ella butted in.

"You told me he wasn't your type and then you go and sleep with him! What the fuck, Max. I thought you said you were never going to have sex."

"I didn't have sex with that asshole!" I all but screamed at them.

"Your appearance says otherwise." Ella said.

"I swear to God I didn't get have sex with him, guys. I just did what I had to do. If you must know I pretended I wanted him, then we got kind of…hot, I guess, and right when he was about to take my clothes I kneed him in the balls." After that it was just silence.

"I bet he's shocked! You're probably the only girl that's rejected him and humiliated him, ever. That's hilarious; I wish every girl he's used and hurt could know what you just did. They'd be so happy! What was his face like? I bet it was pricel-" Nudge said while Ella slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Ells. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Okay, bye Nudge. Tell Dylan we said bye!"

"Bye girls! See you guys Monday." Nudge said as we closed the door. Once in the car I turned to Ella and smiled at her.

"That smile is so creepy, Max."

"Want to tell me what happened with Iggy?"

"I left to get a drink and we sort of ran into each other."

"Yeah, and found each other's lips on the way."

"Shut up. At least I didn't beat up a kid. I thought you were going to be nice!"

"I didn't beat him up; I just taught him a lesson. Plus, he had it coming and I'm being nice! I could've done worse."

"I guess, but you didn't have to do all that."

"Whatever. I'm trying."

"I know. So, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow. I want to recover from this party and unpack."

"Good point. Sunday then?

"Yeah, but you're not picking out my clothes, so don't even think about it."

"I'm not going to, promise."

"Okay." When I got home I didn't even bother with a shower; I just collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday was uneventful; I woke up late and I spent my whole day on the computer and unpacking. On Sunday me and Ella went to the mall; she convinced me to buy a couple pairs of yoga pants, sweats, and jackets from Victoria's Secret(I NEVER shopped there, but they did have a lot of cute clothes, even I had to admit). I didn't get the too girly stuff with sequins and crap; I just got the things that said PINK and LOVE PINK on them. Ella even managed to get me to buy a pair of those Miss Me jeans, which I always hated because of their price, but they had kinds that looked like normal jeans, so I got them. I know you guys probably think I'm like rich, but that's not the case. My dad or Jeb, as I liked to call him, was. He sent us $500 dollars every two weeks and I saved up all of my money for my car. This was actually the first time I'd spent my money on myself since I bought my car. It was nice. Right now, I was sitting in Mrs. Sebastian's class zoning out because the stuff she was talking about I had learned about at my old school. It was so boring and I was thinking about laying my head down and going to sleep when the bell rang. I was halfway to my next class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smirked at Nick.<p>

"Do we need a repeat of Friday?" I asked and he instantly moved his hands down protectively. Smart boy.

"No, actually, I wanted to ask you a question."

"You couldn't have asked me in class last period?"

"No, Mrs. Sebastian talked all period." That was true, she did.

"Whatever, just spit it out."

"Do you think we could start over?" At this I busted out laughing.

"N-n-o." I said through bits of laughter.

"What I mean is can we be friends?" I immediately stopped laughing when he asked this. I'll admit that I wasn't expecting that and I thought he was joking especially after what I did, but when I looked into his eyes they didn't contain anger; they contained seriousness.

"Sure." My mouth blurted before I could stop it, but I wasn't mad like I should be. He smiled-actually smiled, not that flirty smirk he always had plastered on. Before I realized what was happening he had pulled me in for a hug.

"Bye Max, see you later." He said as pulled away and turned in the other direction. I just stood there while I tried to get my thoughts together. I couldn't figure out my heart was racing like crazy, why I was happy about this 'friendship', and why I was warm everywhere he had touched me. But most of all…

What the hell had I just done?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 2! Next chapter will be their friendship continuing to develop probably. Read and reviewreviewrevieww. :) :) :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooo! Yayy another updateee. :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggg.**

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes.<em>

10 minutes until I get out of 6th period English class and see my friends at lunch. I needed to see and talk to them to get Nick out of my thoughts. The warmth that he had left on me this morning was because I was cold and he was just _really_ warm; the speeding up of my heart was only because I hadn't been that close to a hot guy in a while. Yes, I did just call Nick hot-as much I wanted to tell myself he wasn't I had to keep lying to myself about how ugly he was, but forget I said any of that. I was still puzzled about why I accepted his offer to become friends; I think it was just the way he looked at me with complete seriousness and I couldn't help it. I was becoming such a sof-

"Maximum! Pay attention." Mr. Rowland yelled snapping me out my thoughts.

"It's Max and okay, sorry." I said. He nodded and continued on about some play we'd be reading when the bell finally rang. I shot out of there like a bullet. When I reached the cafeteria I threw my bag on my table and got in line. I grabbed two pizzas, a salad, chips, two Gatorades. I know; I eat a lot, but I have track next period, so I'll run it off anyway. When I got to my table Nudge, Dylan, Tess, J.J., Ella, and Gazzy were already there. I was just about to say something to them when Iggy slid into the empty seat next to Ella.

"Um, hi Iggy. What're you doing over here?" I asked.

"Sitting with my girlfriend, duh." I started choking on the food I was swallowing and I noticed that I was the only one who was shocked. Guess I was out of the loop.

"Very attractive, Max." A familiar voice said as they pulled up a seat next to me and I looked up after my coughing fit. Great, like I needed to deal with him right now.

"I'm fine, guys, thanks for your concern." I said sarcastically to everyone. "Girlfriend?" I said to Ella.

"Yeah, he asked me out this morning." Ella said happily.

"Oh. Well, congrats, I guess." I said and it was then I noticed everyone's eyes were on the kid sitting right next to me eating casually.

"What're you doing over here, Nick?" Nudge asked. Oh nononon-

"She finally gave into my great charm; didn't Max tell you?" Everyone then looked at me, shocked. I punched him. Hard.

"Ow! Shit. That hurt. I was just kidding. Sorry. What I meant was that Max said we could be friends."

"That doesn't mean you have to sit with me." I snapped.

"That's rude; you shouldn't treat a friend like that."

"Says the guy who has slept with half the girls at this school." At this my friends cracked up laughing, even Iggy. Nick just glared at them.

"Yeah, but I'm done with that."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. So, is this going to be an every d-" I was cut off by something wet being poured on me followed by giggles. I whipped around and saw the queen bitch-Lissa standing with her posse a few paces back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I ignored her until I felt the wet stuff running down my face. It then dripped onto my new jeans-**the 100 dollar ones**. I let out a really loud shriek.

"You bitch! I just bought these yesterday! Do have any idea how expensive these were?" I yelled at her and it echoed because the whole cafeteria's eyes were on us. Lissa looked scared now. I probably looked really, really scary. I didn't even let her answer; I just stormed off to the bathroom. When I got there I realized it was a smoothie she had poured on me-classic. I started washing my hair and face off when Ella came in with my bag.

"Do you have anything I can change into? My clothes are sticky."

"No, I'm sorry. We only one more period left anyways."

"Give me my bag. I have track next period, so I'll just change into my track clothes."

"Okay, good idea." She tossed me the bag and I pulled out my shorts, sports bra, and shit! Where was my shirt? Think. Think. Think. Oh, yeah, I washed these clothes last night and I probably left my shirt in the dryer in my hurry this morning. Crap! Maybe I could just leave early for track…nope, I couldn't do that because there were teachers making sure kids didn't skip school during lunch. Man, I have such good luck.

* * *

><p>After Max stormed off to the bathroom Lissa just walked away still looking freaked; God, she was such a bitch. She had no reason to pour that smoothie on her. It was probably just jealously; we had a history and she was still clinging on to nothing. She tried to sabotage every relationship I was in after our break-up; or more like the girl.<p>

"I should probably go check on her." Ella said as she got up and grabbed Max's bag.

"Well, that was pretty intense. I seriously thought Max was going to kick her ass." Iggy said.

"Me too! At first she just seemed confused and then when she realized what really happened she was pissed. She looked really scary. I'm never going to get on her bad side, but I did love how scared Lissa looked and she put her in her place. Kodak moment…did anyone get a picture of her fa-" Dylan slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Time to turn off the Nudge channel." A junior-umm, J.J. said.

"Sorry." Nudge said.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." A blonde hair kid-I think his name was Gazzy or something said.

"Well, she did get smoothie all over her. That shit is so sticky." J.J said.

"True. Oh hey! Here they come." Ella stepped out of the bathroom and ran over to the table. She glanced at all of us landing on me last.

"Give me your jacket!" She demanded.

"Umm…okay." I said taking off my jacket.

"Thanks." She said before running back to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later they both stepped out. Max had got most of the smoothie out of her hair and put it into a pony tail and she was now wearing shorts and my jacket. As they walked over to the table my usual table whistled and Max shot them a death glare that immediately shut them up.

"Hey, thanks for your jacket. You're a life saver."

"No problem, but I'm going to need it back by the end of lunch."

"Uhhh, that's a problem." She said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Umm, well…" She trailed off.

"She left her track shirt at home like a dumb ass, so all she had to wear was a bra and shorts. I figured she might be able to get away with that easier than being half naked." Ella finished for her.

"Thanks for your help, Ella." Max said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So, can I just keep it until tomorrow?"

"Well, you are asking me; the guy who has slept with half the girls here. What if I want to see you walk around like that?"

"I'm sure you would, but your SOL, buddy because I'm keeping it whether you like it or not." She said as she sat down to finish eating.

"Soooo, Max. What're you going to do about Lissa?" Nudge asked.

"Nudge, please don't ask her that." Ella said.

"No, she wants to know, so I'll tell her."

"Don't even think about it." Ella said in a warning voice. Max just laughed.

"I promised you I'd be nice and I'm keeping it. I'm not going to get revenge; I'm going to get even."

"Is there really a difference?" I asked.

"When you're talking about me, yes, there is. I used to get revenge by just kicking ass, but now I'm going to try a…nicer approach."

"Which is?" I prompted.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" She said getting up to throw her trash away. For the rest of lunch they just had casual conversation while I thought about how this incident helped me with our new friendship; maybe now she'd start to like me. I smiled to myself at the thought; I really liked her. She was different from any girl I'd ever met and I liked it. I didn't care about what she did Friday; I deserved it. I was a player and Max helped me realize what I jerk I was. It was then that I knew I had to try at a friendship with her because I liked her; I only knew her for a couple of days, but something was seriously pulling me towards this girl right next to me. Weird, I know, but whatever.

* * *

><p>The next day after school I promised to meet Nick at his locker to give him his jacket. I had forgot it at home this morning, so I had to run back to get it in 7th period. Lissa had managed to avoid me all day long; I guess she really believed I was going to kick her bitchy ass. Ha, fine with me, but all I was going to do was hang out with Nick a lot to piss her off because he's what she wanted. I know, evil, but it's better than my first idea.<p>

"Hey." Nick said snapping me out my thoughts. He was all sweaty from football practice, but I thought it was really attractive. His usual perfect hair was wet and sticking to his forehead and water was falling off his face. Okay, did I really just say water/ sweat falling off the guy I barely liked was hot? Get it together, Max.

"Hey Nick. Here's your jacket."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See ya tomorrow."

"Wait," he said grabbing my wrist and it heated up. "Can you please call me Fang I really hate my name."

"Bad choice, _Nicholas_."

"Oh, great, that just gives you more of a reason."

"Yup and please go take a shower because you seriously smell so bad."

"Only if you'll join me."

"Ha. In your dreams."

"Well, a man can try, right?"

"Sure. I'm leaving now. Bye." He chuckled.

"Bye." He replied, but I was already out the door. That was weird; why did my wrist heat up again? What was that suppose to mean? Whatever, I wasn't going to much thought into it. I'd just ask Ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Did you like the sorta Fax moments? I don't want it to immediately begin, just gradually. But, anyways reviewww they make me happy! :]<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! :) Thanks for the reviews & favorites they really motivate me to write more which is why I'm updating now. This chapter takes place a couple of weeks after the last one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think we've established I don't own MR!**

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon I was ridiculously bored. I had already cleaned my room, did all my homework, and helped my mom clean the house. Yes, I was that bored. Ella plopped down next to me on the couch.<p>

"Maxxxxx. I'm bored." She wined.

"Join the club."

"Do you want to go catch a movie since Fang couldn't?" She asked and before you freak out we were going to see that new Mission Impossible movie to make fun of Tom Cruise. We both had equal hatred towards that man; but Nick had texted me saying that his mom wanted him to stay home today.

"Sure. It's better than sitting here with nothing to do." I said grabbing my keys.

"So, what movies are showing?" Ella asked once we were almost at the theater.

"Does it look like I know?"

"I was just asking, calm down tiger." I just rolled my eyes and tried to find a parking spot; for a Sunday the movies were packed. I got tired of looking and just parked in the back.

"Sorry, Ells, but were walking." She just shrugged and got out of the car. When we got to the ticket counter I was looking for a decent movie.

"Two for Breaking Dawn, please." Ella said before I could stop her.

"Thanks for asking me, Ella." I snapped and paid for our tickets.

"Well, you would've said no just like the other movies and I didn't want to hear it. Come on it starts in 5 minutes." She said I followed behind complaining. Ella had done this to me for the past three movies and I had to admit they weren't that bad, but I'd never admit out loud. Two and half hours later I actually found myself wanting to see the second part. It was the best one so far, in my opinion.

"That was sooooo good! I can't wait until the next one." Ella said; it scares me how much we think alike sometimes.

"It was, but that ending was so predictable and annoying."

"Yeah I know." I was walking towards one of the exit doors when Ella pulled my arm in the opposite direction. "Uhh, lets go this way." I pulled my arm out of her grasp.

"Why?" I asked but her gaze was behind me; I followed her gaze to see a blonde girl and…Nick. Wait, what? I blinked a couple of times to make sure, but I saw him every time. My emotions were all over the place; anger, shock, and then finally hurt. Me and Nick had actually became friends and I considered his as a best friend. His douche bag qualities had been going away as I got to know him better and I was starting to see the nice guy he actually was, but he had lied to me. How was I supposed to react to that? I felt angry tears coming to my eyes and I turned around before he could see me. I ran straight to my car and slammed the door. Soon after that Ella came in. I'm guessing she sensed my mood because she didn't even say anything; she just kept sending me sympathetic looks. When we got home I didn't even bother eating dinner; I just went straight to my room, put my iPod on shuffle, and fell asleep to Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>I may be an idiot when it comes some things, but I am not when it comes to girls and Max was obviously mad today. She hadn't said one word to me today and that was the part I couldn't figure out. We were at lunch and everyone was in conversation except Max, who was sitting on the opposite side of me, picking at her food.<p>

"Max, are you okay?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, are you? You've been quiet all lunch and you've barely ate any of your food. That's really not like you." Nudge said.

"I'm not hungry." Max said emotionlessly.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tess pushed.

"Yep, I'm perfect. I'm going to leave lunch early if that's okay with you guys."

"Yeah, of course." Everybody said all once and she got up, threw her lunch away, and walked away without a bye.

"Ella, is she okay?" Nudge asked when Max was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, she will be."

"Ok, good." It then turned into an awkward silence.

"Are you guys going to the last game tonight?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence and it worked.

"Ohmygosh! Yeah, maybe that'll be what Max needs to cheer up! Football games always put me in a good mood when I'm upset!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know…" Ella said.

"Why not? Please try to convince her. She'll listen to you. Pretty pleaseeee!" Nudge begged. Ella looked like she was going to protest, but changed her mind.

"Fine."

"Yayyyyy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." She mumbled, but I really hoped she could talk her into it. I knew Max wasn't really a fan of watching sports and she was obviously upset, but I still wanted her there cheering me on for my last game.

Ella must have pulled a miracle because Max went to the game. She only cheered Iggy on, but it was good to hear her laughing and talking about. The game had just ended and we won by two touchdowns; Nudge ran down the stairs straight to Dylan and gave him a kiss. Ella came next and did the same to Iggy. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to blue eyes.

"Hey Fang! Congrats on the win!" Sarah screamed and hugged me. Sarah was a girl I had met on Saturday night and took to the movies yesterday. I had plans with Max, but I lied to her and told her my mom wanted me home; I know it's bad, but we could just go another time and I didn't want to tell her the truth because I could I see her playing the player card.

"Hey, thanks." I said blowing her off like and turning around to my friends. They were all down the stairs except for Max who was on the stairs; she had stopped mid step and her eyes were on me and Sarah. I could see the hurt-no not hurt-betrayal on her face. Oh nononononono, there was no way she could've known I was with Sarah yesterday. Unless she went with someone and saw us; oh God she did. It all made sense now; her weird mood, why she didn't speak to me once today, and why she had this look of betrayal on her face right now. Max turned around and started running in the other direction.

"Oh, no, Max!" Ella said and then she turned to me. "You are such an ass. You could've told her the truth about yesterday and look at what you did now. This is why she never gets close to guys because when she does stuff like _this _happens. She considers you a best friend and you lied to her about a fucking girl." She screamed and then slapped me.

* * *

><p>I was having a really good time at the football game; my group of friends had cheered me up like Ella said they would. They were screaming like crazy and I was shouting "Go Iggy!" every time he came into view, which was a lot. We won and the crowd exploded. Nudge and Ella took off towards the stairs that led to the football field and I followed. They ran down the stairs and bombarded their boyfriends with kisses. I was about to go congratulate Iggy and maybe Nick on the win when I saw that blonde girl hugging him. My good mood immediately plummeted. Nick turned around and instantly made eye contact with me. I saw him make the connection right before I started running in the other direction. I heard Ella say my name, but that was it. I ran across the bleachers and into the darkness; there was some light from moonlight and I slumped against the wall, crying. I couldn't figure out why I was crying, then it hit me; my best friend had lied to me. God, I was so stupid for ever thinking I could be friends with Nick. He was the biggest j-<p>

"Max!" speak of the devil.

"Max! Please come out, I really want to talk to you." I stayed quiet and put.

"Max, pleaseeeeeeeee!" he was begging now? Okay, now that was hilarious. I decided to face him now.

"Right here." I stepped into the moonlight.

"Oh, Max. I'm so sor-"

"I don't want your sympathy, Hawthorne. I trusted you and you lied to me. You know, you could've just told me the truth. I wouldn't have been mad."

"Bu-"

"Can it before you dig yourself deeper in the hole. I originally thought you were such a player, so I put you in your place. Then, when you came to me wanting to be friends I thought I saw something in you that others didn't, but now I see I was wrong. Becoming your friend and trusting was my biggest mistake. You're still the same guy you were 3 weeks ago. Was our friendship real or just a trick so you could get in my pants?" I saw the hurt in his face at my words, but I really could care less at this moment.

"Max, I really am that person you saw. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to call me a player. I didn't want to see the disappointment in your face."

"I wouldn't have because that's not a player move unless you slept with her." I probably sound really dramatic right now, but I have a problem with liars. **(You'll learn about this later.)**

"Max, I'm so so so so sorry. Can you please forgive me? Please. I'll never lie to you again. I can't lose this friendship. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me." His words were replaying in my mind. _I can't lose you. You mean too much to me._ I may be furious with him, but those words hit me strong. I felt the same way. Did I like Nick more than a friend? That's impossible! I've only known him for 3 weeks, but yet I felt so connected to him. Oh man, my brain was going to explode. I didn't know what to do and he's staring at me like I'm a piece a meat and he's a dog. Good lord I can't think under that st-

My mind went blank and the only thing I acknowledged was that…..

Fang was kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahaha. ;) I had to do all that evil stuff to get them to realize their feelings for each other. Sorry if I disappointed. Please tell me what you think! Oh, and they're not going to date immediately because Max has to get her thoughts sorted out, obviously. Oh, and don't shoot me for the cliffy. (:<strong>

**Review and I'll update before Christmas, pinky promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the promised chapter! :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ella<strong>_

Fang didn't even react to me slapping him; he just started running after Max. It took me a moment to realize that someone was restraining me. It was Iggy.

"Iggy. Let go of me." He dropped his hands from around my waist. I turned to face my friends.

"Let's go. I want to see this." I said and started walking to the stairs and everyone followed. I had no idea where they were, but as we got closer to the end of the bleachers I heard voices.

"Can it before you dig yourself deeper in the hole. I originally thought you were such a player, so I put you in your place. Then, when you came to me wanting to be friends I thought I saw something in you that others didn't, but now I see I was wrong. Becoming your friend and trusting you were my biggest mistake. You're still the same guy you were 3 weeks ago. Was our friendship real or just a trick so you could in my pants?" Max said her voice rising in anger.

"Ohhh, _shit!_" Iggy exclaimed. Nudge and the other girls just stood wide eyes; I, on the other hand, knew she could do so much worse. You never wanted to piss off my sister, but she wasn't pissed, she was hurt.

"Shhh." I missed what they had been saying. I only caught the end of Fang's sentence:  
>"I'll never lie to you again. I can't lose this friendship. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me." I saw all the anger disappear off her face; I knew and she knew Fang was being serious and I could see the internal battle she was having with herself. She was confused and he was looking at her expectantly. I saw her blush under his gaze and then he kissed her. I gasped in shock and so did the others. Max seemed shocked at first and then she kissed him back. I turned away feeling as if I shouldn't be watching this.<p>

"Maybe we should leave them, guys." Nudge said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, let's go because this is so awkward." J.J. said. Everyone agreed except me; I was hesitant in leaving her alone with him, but then I remembered we were talking about Max. With one glance back at the kissing couple I joined my friends and left.

* * *

><p>Kissing Fang was like nothing I've never experienced before; our mouths fit perfectly together like a puzzle. It was really weird. On instinct I wound my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me. I don't know how long we stood there, but he pulled away first. I instantly felt the warmth where he had touched me go away.<p>

"Max you look so cute when you pout and blush." He said trying to hold in a laugh; I hadn't even noticed that my bottom lip had stuck out, in a pout and I felt myself blushing more. This time he didn't even bother holding in his laugh.

"I hate you, Nicholas."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the only person who can piss me off, then make me confused, and then make me blush like crazy. Do you realize that my brain is about to explode because of you?"

"Well, I always have that affect on women."

"Oh, shut up. Don't even flatter yourself."

"I'm just kidding. I'm sorry you feel that way though. I mean I'm kind of confused where we stand right now, too."

"Well, I forgive you, but if you ever lie to me again I won't. Got it?"

"I swear to God I will never lie to you again. I don't even know why I thought taking Sarah out would be a good idea; I wasn't even interested in her."

"You apparently weren't thinking with the right head." He looked confused at first and then he got it.

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right. Never underestimate my wisdom." Fang just laughed and rolled his eyes; I was glad the kiss hadn't really made things awkward between us and we could just continue being best friends. It would definitely complicate things considering I had kissed him back. I couldn't lie to myself anymore…I had feeling for him, but I would never admit to it because I had no clue if he felt the same way towards me. Yes, he kissed me first, but that didn't mean he had mutual feelings.

"What're you thinking about?"

"How happy I am that we can be best friends again." I think I saw a little pain in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure. Oh great, now I was looking into his eyes and I couldn't look away. Why did I always get into these situations?

"Me too." He finally said. I finally broke the gaze and I was about to say I should get going when he asked me a question that completely threw me off guard.

"Max, why did Ella say that you never like to get close to guys?"

"When did she say that?"

"Earlier, when you ran off she blew up on me and slapped me." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"That would explain the redness that's still on your cheek."

"Yeah, but that's off topic. Why don't you like to?" Oh boy, this was a subject I didn't like to talk about, but he deserved to know why I freaked out about his lie. I took a deep breath.

"My dad was my best friend when I was growing up; he gave me the best advice, he taught me how to fight, and he told me that he loved me and that he would never leave me. Well, one day when I was 7, I got out of school early for the holidays and he didn't know. When I got home I heard sounds from my parent's room and I thought it was just my parents laughing, so I walked into their room to see him having sex with some girl I didn't know. I wasn't old enough to know what they were doing, but I knew he was cheating on my mom. He came out and tried to explain nothing was going on, but I just told him he didn't love me, Ella, or my mom. My mom came home later and I told her; she kicked him out of the house and told him to never come back. I was devastated and for the longest time I didn't believe in true love because of him."

"Max, I-"

"There's more. When I was 13, I met this amazing guy; his name was Daniel. He was my best friend and boyfriend. We had been dating for a year and a half. He never pushed me about sex until he turned 15 because I guess that's the hormonal age or whatever. I thought we loved each other, so I agreed to do it with him. The day of I chickened out and I couldn't do it, but he wouldn't take no as an answer. I screamed when he forcefully took off my clothes and just when he was about to rape me Ella walked in. He shot out of there so fast leaving me scarred and crying. Soon after I found out he had been cheating on me for months-playing me. I told myself I'd never get close to any guy ever again and I kept that promise until I met you. Then, you lied to me and it just brought all of those terrible memories back." By the end of my explanations, I was crying. Fang didn't even respond, he just pulled me into his arms and let me cry on him. I fell asleep in his arms after a little while and didn't even stir when he picked me up.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke in an unfamiliar place; everything was all gray-no black. I felt as if I was floating on clouds; then, I realized it was the bed I was on. I heard snoring close by and when I looked down I saw Fang asleep on the floor. Why was I at Fang's house? Oh yeah, he didn't know where I lived and I fell asleep last night. I tried to roll off his bed without making too much noise, but I didn't realize how close I was to the edge and I rolled right off onto him. Wow, I'm a fucking genius. Fang woke up startled up at first and then he saw me on top of him.<p>

"I could get used to waking up like this." he said while giving me that cocky grin of his.

"I'm sure you could." I said rolling off of him.

"How did you manage to end up like that, anyways?"

"I fell off the bed." I mumbled to myself.

"Hmm. What was that?"

"I said I fell off the bed." He cracked up laughing and I threw a pillow at him.

"Smooth." He said still laughing.

"Please, smooth is my middle name."

"Right, so do you need to shower?"

"Yeah, where are the towels?"

"The bathroom; there's a closet in there for them."

"Okay." I said I walked into the bathroom that connected to his room. I took my time showering because it was 5:30, not like I had school anytime soon. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact Fang used women's shampoo; I guess that's how he kept his hair so perfect. When I finished showering I realized that I had no clothes to wear.

"Fangggggggg!" I screamed and yes, I finally gave into calling him that.

"Yes?"

"I need clothes."

"What do you mea-oh, oh!"

"Yeah, do you have anything?"

"My mom might have something, let me go see." He said and I waited patiently for him to come back.

"Here." I stuck my hand out to grab the clothes. He picked out a long, pink shirt and some black leggings. It was a little too girly for my taste, but it was better than nothing. I quickly got dressed and towel dried my hair. I ran my hands through my hair trying to style it into my natural curls. Once I was satisfied with my hair I stepped out. Fang wasn't in his room, but I smelt food. I rushed down stairs to find him cooking. He didn't see me yet, so I pulled out my iPhone and snapped a picture. I forgot to turn the volume down and he heard _click_ sound. His head snapped up and I shot him an evil grin.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do, but I don't care. What're you cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

"Mmm. Is it almost done?"

"Yup, just got to finish scrambling the eggs; can you grab the syrup from the pantry?"

"Sureeee." Fang started making our plates as I grabbed the syrup. We started eating and I must say he is a fantastic cook.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I taught myself."

"Really? This is soo good!"

"Thanks."

"Is your mom going to be mad that I had to wear her clothes?"

"No, she probably won't notice, she never wears those anyways."

"Are you parents here?"

"No, they travel a lot."

"Oh." I said not really knowing what to say. We finished our breakfast and before I knew it we had to leave for school.

"Did we take my car here last night?"

"No, mine, I think Ella took yours."

"Oh okay."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me go grab my clothes and boots." I said walking up the stairs, but I heard Fang murmur "women" under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Good, now hurry up before we're late." I slipped on my boots, grabbed my clothes, and met Fang at his car.

"Finally."

"You know what, just for that I'm sending that picture."

"Please don't." he said snatching my phone from my hands.

"I'm not, give it back."

"Only if you don't send it."

"I won't!"

"Okay, good girl." I just rolled my eyes as we pulled into the school parking lot. The first bell rang and kids started going to class. We got out and I felt eyes on us from everywhere. Fang grabbed my hand and we walked into the school like that. When we walked in everyone stared at us and I heard Lissa whining.

"Well, this is awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>I won't update until after the holidays, so I tried to make this one long. I hoped you like it. Review :)<strong>

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Friday night I was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV when the doorbell rang. I was confused; who would be ringing the bell at almost 10 p.m.?<p>

"I'll get it!" Ella screamed from upstairs.

"Ella! Stop screaming, please!" Mom said from the kitchen.

"Sorry." she said as she answered the door.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" someone asked.

"Um, no, Max! Someone is at the door for you." Well, that was weird.

"Hello." I said at the kid to the teen at the door. He was cute; green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Wait-why was I checking this kid out? I really hate being a teenager sometimes.

"You must be Maximum Ride."

"Yep, what's up?"

"These are for you." He said, handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem, I'm just the delivery guy. Have a nice night."

"You too." I said still confused. Who would send me flowers?

"Oo, Max! There's a card." She said reaching for it, but I snatched it before she could.

_Max,_

_I know I've apologized a thousand times for lying to you, but I'd like to make it up to you. We can go out to eat and then do anything you'd like. My treat. ;)_

_-Fang._

I was over my confusion and I felt a smile spread across my lips. Ella looked like she was about to explode by now.

"Max! I'm dying over here. Who's it from?" I thought about lying to her because I knew she'd freak, but I really hated lying.

"Fang."

"No way! That's sooooo romantic! Maybe he can rub off on Iggy; he never does stuff like this."

"It's not romantic. He's still apologizing for the movie thing."

"Let me see the card."

"Okay, he is _so_ asking you out. He's letting you choose because he doesn't want to make the wrong choice."

"No he's not."

"Max, you might as well just go out with him. The whole school thinks you guys already hooking up because the way he shows possession over you."

"Possession?"

"Yes, haven't you noticed how every guy has backed off since you started hanging out together? Then you guys walk into school together…holding hands. He's obviously calling you." Hm, I'd never thought about that.

"Does the whole school think were dating?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well, Lissa kind of started saying you guys were hooking up." Ella said, but it came out like a question.

"She did what?"

"Well, she knows that we always come to school together and that day you guys showed up holding hands together and she dated him for a little while; she knows he never brings a girl to school with him unless she slept over. Soooo, she said that." I took in everything she said.

"So…the whole school thinks were sleeping together?"

"Um, yes, I mean, no. I don't know."

"Ella, you know I'm not. I'm always here."

"I know and so do the others, but we don't know what you guys did that night…"

"Ella! Nothing happened. I fell asleep and he had no choice but to bring me over there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I thought you knew me better."

"Oh no! I didn't think you slept with him; I just figured _something_ would've happened after that kiss…"

"You spied on us?"

"No, we went to find you and we kind of found you guys kissing."

"Does the we mean the whole gang?"

"Yes." I just put my head in my hands and sighed in embarrassment.

"Well, at least we don't have hide that from you guys 'cause you already know, but yeah, nothing happened. I told him about dad and Daniel because you told him I didn't like to get close to guys and he was curious. I cried on his shoulder until I fell asleep."

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but I'm going to lay down. I'm pooped."

"Me too." She said walking upstairs.

"'Night mom, love you." I said before I left for my room.

"Goodnight!" she hollered. In my room I put the flowers in a vase, put them on my desk, texted Fang yes to our outing, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed-Ella. I threw a pillow at her.<p>

"Hey! I'm trying to get you up. Wakeupwakeupwakeup!" she said while continuing to bounce.

"Ugh, I'm up, just shut the fuck up." Ella just smiled triumphantly.

"Go to take a shower."

"Why?"

"Because it's 1 p.m. and you have a date to get ready for."

"Ella, for the hundredth time; it's not a date."

"To me it is, so go take your shower." She said pulling me out of bed and shoving clothes at me.

"Ella, you're not dressing me up."

"Its sweats and a shirt, calm down."

"Oh." I said as I made my way to the bathroom. The shower woke me up completely and when I got out Ella was waiting for me in my room.

"Okay, so I have the perfect outfit for you to wear. Fang won't be able to take his eyes off you and give him something to think about in that dirty little mind of his."

"Ella, gross.

"Whatever, you know you want him to think like that about you." I ignored her comment.

"You can either dress me up or do my hair and make-up. Choose wisely."

"You can't do that to me!"

"Oh, but I can."

"Will you at least look at the outfit?"

"I guess." Ella squealed in happiness and dragged me to her room.

"Okay, so, what do you think?" She had picked out a teal colored shirt with a black pencil skirt.

"No, it's too girly and I want to go go-carting. That skirt is not the best choice, but I love that shirt; I'll wear it with those jeans you made me buy."

"Yes! I get to do your hair and make-up!"

"No, you don't. You picked out my outfit."

"I didn't. I asked you if you'd look at it and you said and you added your jeans to it."

"Bu-"

"Nope, it's final." It was impossible to out smart that girl when it came to clothes, hair, and make-up. She always won.

"Fine, but I'm getting ready right now."

"Why?"

"It's too early."

"What time is he coming?" That was a good question.

"I don't know, let me go check." I went back to my room and texted Fang.

"He said 8." I yelled to Ella.

"Okay!" she replied.

* * *

><p>At 7:30 I changed into my outfit for the night and when I came out Ella freaked out.<p>

"Max, you messed up your hair, but you look amazing."

"Thanks." She grabbed me and sat me down at her vanity.

"What are you doing, now?"

"Touch ups." Ella had curled my hair in loose curls like the first of school and I was really starting to like my hair like that, but I'd never say that to Ella. She turned something that should have taken 5 minutes into 15 minutes and before we knew it the bell was ringing.

"Oh, that's him! I'll get it, put these on." She tossed me a pair of black heeled boots.

"Ella, I can't drive in these boots."

"Yes, you can, the heel is small." She said before walking downstairs. I made a quick trip to my room to grab my phone and black leather jacket.

"Maxxxxxx!" Ella yelled. I swear she was going to bust my ear drums one of these days.

"I'm coming." I said, walking down the stairs, when I saw Fang he gave me that cocky smile I was starting to like. As usual he was dressed in dark colors.

"What happened to you?" he asked when I got downstairs. I gave him playful punch.

"Ella happened."

"Hey!"

"So, where are we going?" he asked once we got away from Ella.

"Well, first, let's go eat because I'm starving."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I'm fine with fast food, honestly.

"Thank God, most girls make me take them to these expensive restraunts where they eat half of this healthy shit."

"Well, I'm not most girls. Haven't we established this already?"

"True, so chick-fil-a?"

"Yes! It's my favorite."

"Mine too." Fang ordered 2 grilled chicken sandwiches and an 8 piece nugget; I ordered a 12 count nugget and a regular chicken sandwich.

"Well, were a bunch of fat asses." I said looking at our tray.

"No, only you are."

"Hey! Rude!"

"Kidding."

"Whatever." I said laughing. After we ate our dinner I told Fang where I wanted to go.

"Go carting?"

"Yes, is that shocking?"

"No, but it doesn't look like you're going there." He said gesturing to the boots.

"Oh, I know, but I'll still kick your ass."

"Right." At the go carting place we bought 2 tickets so we could go twice. I tied my hair up in low ponytail.

"Oh, she's serious; putting the hair back."

"Of course, I want to see your full reaction when I beat you, so I can't have my hair blocking that." I said sweetly.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" he asked. We bantered back and forth until our group was allowed to go in the carts. I passed everyone up after a couple of laps; Fang was behind me or beside me the whole time. When it was time to return the cart Fang passed me last minute and won.

"Ha. Not so cocky now, huh?"

"Oh, whatever. You got lucky." On the second turn I beat him pretty badly.

"Aw, Fangles, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe you beat me that bad. It must've been the cart." I just rolled my eyes at his excuse.

"Hey, did you know Lissa told the whole school that we're hooking up?" I asked when he started driving to my house.

"Yeah, how did you not?"

"What? You knew?"

"I thought you did too."

"If I did I would've called her out on it."

"Oh, I just thought you were being nice."

"Nope. She's gonna pay Monday."

"Max." he said warningly.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'll do worse."

"Like?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Oh." After that we changed subject and when we got to my house I was kind of sad to leave. I had a lot of fun.

"Thanks, Nicholas. I had a great time." I said, getting out of the car.

"Your welcome, Maxie." I just rolled my eyes. As soon as I got inside Ella grilled me with questions, as expected and I answered them all.

"You beat him? That's hilarious."

"I know." Me and Ella watched movies the rest of the night until we got tired.

* * *

><p>Monday came quicker than I wanted it to and before I knew it I was in Mrs. Sebastian's class bored already. Lissa had been giving me dirty all period and I was really tired of them.<p>

"Max! Pay attention!" Mrs. Sebastian said, catching me dozing off. I heard Fang chuckle; I smacked him in the head which made Iggy laugh. Soon after that the bell rang and when I walked out I saw Lissa heading over to where Fang waited for me. Oh no, that bitch better stay away from him.

"Hey Fang." I heard her say seductively.

"Hi." He said, bored.

"What-" Lissa said but stopped because I had walked right up to Fang and started kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, jealous Max? Next chapter will pick up right after this, I'm sorry for all the time skips. :p Review and I'll try to update before my school starts up again. (:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This might be the last update until the weekend; School starts back up Wednesday. :'( So I don't know if I'll have time to update tomorrow or Tuesday, but I'll try. Enjoyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

><p>Okay, so, I kissed him because it was the only way to get her back for that rumor she started and the smoothie incident. It was better than beating her to a pulp. Anyways, back to the kiss; it started out like a peck and then he deepened it. I smirked to myself as when I saw that a crowd was forming around us. We finally had to pull away for oxygen and I shot Lissa a smirk. She just stared at me in shock.<p>

"Oh, don't look so surprised Lissa. You're the one who said we were hooking up, I'm just giving you what you wanted."

"So you guys are sleeping together!" Lissa exclaimed.

"No, were not. I would never sleep with Fang after two weeks of knowing him; I'm not you Lissa."

"Are you saying I sleep with guys after knowing them a couple of weeks?"

"Yes, I mean no. You probably do after a couple of days."

"You're such a bitch, Max."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be a bitch than a whore."

"Oooooh, burn!" someone from the crowd and Lissa stormed off with her entourage following her. It was then the late bell rang and everyone rushed to class.

"Shit, Max. I can't have anymore tardies or I'll get detention."

"Nobody made you stay and watch."

"How could I not? That was so entertaining and what was that kiss about?"

"I told you I was going to get her back."

"By kissing me?"

"That wasn't the plan, but it worked out because she was fuming. It's more fun to watch her not get what she wants: you."

"I suppose it is pretty amusing, but I don't even want her for the record."

"I would've never guessed." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you just want to skip?"

"No, mom will kill me if she finds out; I was grounded for two months last time I did that. Just make up some excuse why you're late."

"Like that'll work."

"Just try."

"Okay." He said walking into his second class; I saw him tell his teacher something and he nodded his head and Fang took his seat. I gave him thumbs up when he looked at me standing at the door and he just rolled his eyes. I smiled and walked to my second period class. Lucky for me she left her door open and I slipped in; this is one of the moments I was glad she is totally oblivious and takes roll at the end of class. My mind kept drifting back to me and Fang's kiss; I didn't realize it before, but he was a really good kisser. Actually, now that I thought about it he was probably the best kisser out of all the guys I've kissed. _Stop Max. Pay attention in class before you get in trouble, again._ I scolded myself mentally and forced myself to the book we were reading in English.

* * *

><p>Max hadn't met me at our spot after sixth period for lunch, so I went to her locker hoping she'd be there. I was about to round the corner where her locker was when I heard voices.<p>

"Max, what you did this morning was hilarious." Ella said in an amused tone.

"You saw that?"

"I'm pretty sure the whole school did."

"Good, at least they know we're not sleeping together now."

"Yeah, but couldn't you have just called her out on it without kissing him?"

"Of course not; it's not very Maximum Ride."

"Or it's because you were jealous…" Ella said still in that amused tone.

"Me? Jealous? No way."

"You were so jealous that she was talking to him and you know the whole 'getting Lissa back' is just an excuse to cover up that you wanted to kiss him."

"El-"

"Don't you even deny it."

"Ugh, fine, but we've already had this conversation before: I'm not going to act on feelings because I don't know if he feels the same way." She liked me…like that? I wanted to ask her out on the spot, but she'd kill me if she knew I was eavesdropping.

"What? We've never had this conversation before! You like him? I knew it!" Ella screeched.

"Shit, must've had that conversation in my mind and shut up! I don't want to whole fucking world to know."

"Sorry. I'm sure he likes you, too, but I'm going to ask him."

"No! Ella, stop!" Max said, but footsteps started walking my way and I ran all to the cafeteria. When I got to the table everyone looked up at me.

"Hey man, you look really happy, but why did you just run in her-" Iggy cut off when Ella came in through the doors with Max trailing behind. "_Oh._" He said in that I-know-what-you-did tone with a smirk. The others hadn't caught on yet, thankfully. Ella looked behind her and started running towards the table when she saw Max right behind her.

"Fang…" she said dropping into her seat.

"Yes?" I said trying to act like I didn't know what she was about to ask.

"I was wondering if you-"

"Could give Iggy some tips on how to be more romantic" Max cut her off.

"Fang give me tips on how to be more romantic?" Iggy asked Ella and she just glared at Max.

"I know, shocking, but he sent her flowers this weekend asking her on a date." Everyone turned to me and I looked away.

"ZOMG! You guys went on a date? Where? No wonder you kissed him today; it's because you're jealous and you totally like him! Why don't you guys just date already? There'd be another couple at this table and we could go on triple dates. How cool does that sound? I mean we'd have to get them-" she was cut off when Dylan put his hand over her mouth. I looked over at Max who had her head in her hands and he cheeks were really red.

"Uh...it wasn't a date." I said and everyone gave me one of those 'really?' looks.

"Max, are you okay?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm fine."

"Awww, are you embarrassed, Maxie?" Iggy cooed. At this Max snapped her head up and gave him her death glare.

"Call me that one more time and you'll be sorry." She snapped.

"Yeah, okay, she's definitely okay." Gazzy said coughing to cover his laugh up.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" she asked Tess who had a couple chicken tenders left on her tray.

"No, do you want them?"

"No, I just asked that because I want to stare at them."

"Here." Tess said sliding her tray down to Max.

"You're sarcasm isn't wanted." I said.

"Shut it, Nicholas before I do it before you."

"I'm terrified."

"What did I tell you?"

"Oh, sorry, _Maxie._"

"He can call you that, but if I do I get a threat?" Iggy said faking hurt, but before I had time to come up with a reply Max kicked my chair. I toppled over onto the floor and stared up at Max in shock; she and the others were laughing. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of me before I could stop her. By the time I got up she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"That was not funny." I said giving everyone a glare.

"Dude, yes it was. You're face was priceless I'm glad Max got a picture." Dylan said.

"O-oh, it's not the only embarrassing picture I have of him." Max said scrolling through her pictures. It took me a minute to realize that she was talking about the one of me cooking.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said reaching for the phone which she pulled back behind her head. I gave up trying to grab it and just tackled her to the ground; it caught her off guard and the phone flew out of her hand which I somehow managed to catch. I just smiled at her and she rolled us over so she was now straddling me. She reached for the phone and I pulled it back above my head like she had. This was a moment I was glad about my height advantage. Even when stretched as far as she could she still couldn't reach. It was then that I noticed that the whole room's eyes were on us, like usual. It was a wonder no teachers came in, but I wasn't complaining. Max finally gave up and got up off of me.

"Ig!" I said tossing him the phone; he caught it.

"Iggy." Max said in what was supposed to be an intimidating tone, but it wasn't.

"Yes?" he said.

"Give me my phone and you won't get hurt." She said right when the bell rang. He looked relieved and tossed it to me.

"Give it." She said.

"No."

"I won't show the picture, promise."

"That's what I like to hear." I said giving her my signature smile.

"Thank you." She said when I finally gave her the phone.

"Bye guys!" I said to our friends when we left to go our separate ways. Since me and Max had last period close to each other we always walked with each other.

"So, did you get a detention?" Max asked on the way referring to this morning.

"No, thank God."

"He believed your lie?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him Ms. Sebastian kept me after class for five minutes for acting up in class."

"Wow, I might even use that one. I can't believe he bought that."

"Me either; he just told me to have a note next time. Let's just hope they don't talk to each other frequently."

"Yup. Well, I'll see you later." She said once to the track room. I held on to her hand.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just have something to say."

"Okay, talk." She said smiling at me.

"Max…"

"Yeah, that's my name." she said, sarcastically. I just stared into her brown eyes, ignoring her comment.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know where to go with this chapter, but these ideas popped into my head as I wrote. Did you like? Review!<strong>

**Happy New Year! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally the weekend and I can update. Yay. :) Thanks for all the reviews and favorites again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"I heard she's going out with Fang now."<p>

"You seriously just found that out? It's been two weeks or so since he asked her out. I bet he's already used her for sex. He'll be dumping her soon. Poor girl." I heard two girls gossiping about _me_ as Ella and me walked into school. They thought I couldn't hear but I had really good hearing and I had heard things like that past two weeks and this week as more people found out about their relationship-not like it was private or anything. I had pretended like I didn't hear and minded my own business, but I was at my breaking point by now. Old Max was begging to come out.

"If you're going to talk shit about me and my boyfriend I'd rather you do it to my face." I gave my death glare. The girls flinched at my tone and didn't dare look up at me.

"S-sorry." One of the girls finally stuttered out. A crowd started forming to see what was going on.

"I thought Lissa was the only one who I had to put up with spreading rumors and in _my _business, but apparently I have the whole school." I said whipping around facing the growing group; I glanced at all the people who I had heard talking about my relationship and they looked down, guilty.

"Last time I'd check my sex life is none of your business. Neither is our relationship, so please stay the fuck out of it." I said my voice rising in anger. Everyone seemed to take one big step backwards away from me.

"If I catch anyone talking about us or any of my friends, I promise it will be the last thing you ever say." After that everyone walked away and continued on as if I hadn't just threatened them. Someone touched my elbow; I turned around to see Ella standing there. My anger died down when I saw her face.

"What?" I said after awhile.

"Max…You just threatened the whole school. What happened to being nice?"

"_Nice?_" I exclaimed. "I've been nothing but nice since we've been here. I haven't lashed out at anyone if you don't include Lissa. I could handle her, but I can't handle the whole school looking at me like I'm a slut or something."

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Are you scared I'll have the same reputation I had in Florida?" Ella opened her mouth, and then closed it. Finally she answered.

"No."

"Ells, don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I'm not scared and I don't care anymore. We have true friends, loving boyfriends, and that's all I care about." I looked for anything that might say she was lying, but all I saw was truth.

"You're right." I said smiling at her. She always looked at the bright side of everything and that's what I loved about her. She smiled back at me and opened her mouth to say something back to me when she suddenly she cupped her hand over her mouth and started running to the bathroom. The first bell rang and I chased after her. When I got to the bathroom I heard her throwing up. Usually I would throw up myself, but I was really worried about Ella. I walked into the open stall she was in and held her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked her after she finished.

"Yeah, I think it's just food poisoning."

"Ell-"

"Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Max." she said giving me what was supposed to a reassuring smile. I knew she was lying and I was about to say so, but when I looked at her my voice caught. She was so pale; she had been sick for a couple of days and tried to cover it up, but today was the worse. She hadn't even done her hair or make-up this morning and I think we both know how big that is.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up." I said helping her up. While I was cleaning her up the late bell rang, but I could care less. My sister needed me. She braided her hair and put on some cover up complaining about how bad she looked.

"Ella, are you sure you want to go to class? I could take you to the nurse."

"No, I'm good now. If I get sick again, I'll go to the nurse, promise." I was hesitant to leave her, but I finally did. When I walked into Mrs. Sebastian's class she looked mad that I was late, but I think my face had worry on it because she let me go in without question. Fang and Iggy kept giving me worried glances all period and after the lesson we had free time.

"Is everything okay?" They asked in sync.

"I'm good." I said holding Fang's hand on my desk. "I'm just worried about Ella."

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked looking like he wanted to go find her right now. I couldn't help but smile at him. He cared about her so much.

"She threw up this morning, but told me it was food poisoning. I just can't shake that feeling that she was lying. You should have seen her; she looked so pale. Like-" I cut off, not being able to say it. _Don't think like that_, I told myself.

"Like what?" Iggy asked concern still thick in his voice.

"Nothing; maybe I'm just being too paranoid."

"I guess we'll see how she is at lunch." Fang spoke up.

"Something tells me she won't make it lunch." I murmured to myself.

"Huh?" Iggy asked.

"I said yeah."

"I'm going to go find her after class."

"No, don't. I know her and she'll just be upset that I told you because she doesn't want us to worry about her."

"Okay, fine." Iggy said slumping back into his seat when the bell rang. I worried about Ella all day, but still managed to pay attention in my classes. At lunch Ella wasn't there and I knew she got sick again.

"Where is she?" Iggy said once he got to lunch. The others looked at me confused and I told them about this morning. They all got worried glances and Nudge was so worried she didn't even talk.

"Let's go to the nurse." J.J. said jumping out of her seat and throwing away her food. Everyone soon followed and I grabbed my salad for her-maybe she'd be feeling better and want to eat. Once at the nurse's office we found out Ella was in the other room, resting. We all headed for the room when the nurse stopped us.

"Woah, woah. Only family." She said looking at Iggy and Fang who were on either side of me.

"I'm her boyfriend, so I'm going back." Iggy snapped. Fang looked like he wanted to say something, too, but I didn't let him.

"It's okay." I said kissing him before walking into the room with Iggy following him. I felt really bad for my friends because they were all so worried about Ella and they couldn't come in. I suddenly felt a rush of affection for them; they really were people I could trust with anything and loved us dearly. The room smelt like disinfectant and Ella was asleep on the bed wrapped up in blanket. She stirred when the door closed and after a minute or so she opened her eyes.

"Hey Max." she said hoarsely.

"Hey Ells. How're you feeling?"

"Better. Sleep helped a lot." This time I believed her; she did have more color to her.

"I was so worried about you." Iggy said and Ella looked up. She blushed when she saw him and looked away.

"You shouldn't have been, I'm fine." She said still facing the other way. I suddenly felt uncomfortable; like I shouldn't be here.

"Look at me, please." He pleaded.

"I look so bad, I don't want you to see me like this." She said.

"I don't care what you look like, Ella. To me you're beautiful no matter what." At this she turned to look at him smiling happily. I slipped out of the room after that and they were so absorbed in each other they didn't notice me leaving. As soon as I got back into the main office all my friends stood up; Fang came and grabbed my hand.

"How is she?" Nudge asked.

"She's better. I think it really was food poisoning or maybe the 24 hour bug."

"Oh, thank God." Tess said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she won't be happy if we're late to class because of her, so let's go. Hopefully she'll be fully back to health tomorrow."

"Hopefully." Everyone said and we left to go to our last class.

* * *

><p>I was right, the next day Ella was feeling and looking 100% better. Actually, she was for the rest of the week. It was now Friday night and the whole gang was now at Nudge's huge house having a 'sleepover' if that's what you want to call it. We had already played truth or dare which turned into all the couples all over each other. We tried to tell scary stories, but that didn't work out because we all kept laughing and couldn't take them seriously. Right now we were eating chocolate chip cookies (my favorite) and talking. Well we were all in separate conversations with each other. I grabbed a couple (okay, like 4, don't judge) more cookies and laid on Fang stretching out.<p>

"Why a belly button piercing?" he asked suddenly and I gave him a confused look. I finally realized my pajama shirt had risen up and my dangly, diamond-studded, belly button ring was in full view. Normally I would've been embarrassed and tugged my shirt down, but now I didn't really care.

"It was a dare." I said remembering when my old friend had told me I'd never actually do it and being Maximum Ride I had to prove I was scared of nothing. Mom had been pissed, but that's not the point.

"A dare?" he said raising one brow. I gave him a grin; he knew me too well.

"Okay, she told me I wouldn't do it and I did."

"That's more like it, but I never imagined you as the one who'd choose to keep it _or_ choose that design for a ring."

"Yeah, me either, but I liked the piercing. Everybody thought it was badass. As for the design, well, I thought it was cute."

"It's pretty hot, not gonna lie, but you know…" he said trailing off.

"Know what?"

"That you can't wear that when we have sex." he said winking. I just smacked him on the head.

"Hey! That hurt."

"Good. Speaking of sex, that won't happen for a loooong ti-" I cut off when Ella got off the opposite couch and started sprinted up the stairs. Conversation died down and everyone stated at the stairway, dumbfounded.

"I'll go see where she went." I said getting up and running up the stairs. When I got upstairs I found Ella in the bathroom. _Oh, no, not again_. I thought as I walked in and shut the door behind me. Ella was leaning up against the toilet with tear stains on her cheeks. I had only thrown up a couple of times myself, but I never cried after. Looking at her, I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Ella, what's wrong? Don't you dare tell me it's the flu or something, either." She glanced up at me before looking back down at the floor.

"Ella, you can tell me." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Max." She said, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. Just tell me." I said pulling her to me and stroking her hair. She looked at me and it looked like she torn about something. I just continued stroking her hair while she sorted whatever was bothering her. Finally she sighed, defeated.

"Max?" It was more like a question.

"It's okay. You can tell me. I'm your sister. I love you and I'm worried about you." She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry if I dramatized Ella's sickness too much; I just think that's how the gang would react to any of them being sick. I decided to make Ella pregnant because this <em>is<em> high school and it happens. The timing probably doesn't make sense, but it's been 4 months since they moved there, just for claification. Review and tell me what you thought, please! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! You guys are seriously so awesome and make me want to write more. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites as usual. This chapter takes place right where it left of and it might have a time skip, sorry. **

* * *

><p>For the first in my life, I, Maximum Ride was rendered speechless. I just sat there staring at the purple wall in front of me. As I stared everything came together: Ella's sickness, her late period which she came to me about and I just shrugged it off as irregular. God, I was so stupid, but, then again, I didn't know she was having sex. I heard Ella saying my name and I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I was frozen in shock and that was kind of good because I didn't even know what I'd say to her. This wa-<p>

"Ella? Max? Are you okay in there?" Iggy said from the other side of the door; this seemed to snap me out of my shocked state.

"I'm going to kill him." I murmured angrily as I got up off the floor. Before I got fully up Ella grabbed my hand.

"Max. Don't. He-." She whispered.

"Don't make excuses for him; he knew what he was risking when you guys had sex!" I whispered-screamed.

"So did I!" she countered. "I didn't think this would happen."

"Were you even safe?" I asked

"Of course we were! How stupid do you think we are, Max?"

"Apparently stupid enough to have sex in high school!"

"We love each other, Max!" she snapped. "I wouldn't have done it if we didn't. This is just so much to take in at one time. You can be disappointed, but please, don't…I don't know…leave me? What are our friends going to think? What about mom? I can't face them without you." She said on the verge of tears again. I instantly felt terrible for acting the way I did; she didn't deserve it.

"Ella, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Our friends won't either and neither will mom. I'm sure they'll all support you no matter what." I then pulled her up and into a hug.

"Girls?" Iggy asked again.

"We're fine, Igs. We'll be down there soon."

"Okay." Once Ella cleaned herself up and the redness went away from her eyes we started to head back downstairs.

"Ella, wait." I whispered, grabbing her wrist.

"What?"

"Does he know?" Ella looked down and didn't answer me.

"Ella." I said sternly and finally she shook her head.

"Are you going to?"

"When the time's right."

"What?" I had to force my voice to stay in a whisper.

"He doesn't need to know now."

"Yes, he does."

"Max, it's my decision."

"Yeah, bu-"

"I'll tell him when I want to and you're going to keep it a secret."

"Are you asking me to lie to everyone?"

"No. Well, yes, but just think of it as a secret."

"El-"

"End of conversation." She said before trotting down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I kept my promise to Ella to not tell anyone, but our friends are smarter than they look. Iggy found out a week later when he saw her tiny baby bump; she was only two months at the time. He's actually excited to meet his baby and be a dad. He really does love Ella. Anyways, Iggy told Fang; he was pissed he didn't notice it either. Nudge made the connection when she noticed Ella's (disgusting) food cravings at lunch and the whole gang found out then. They've been really supportive and the girls have been helping her cover up her stomach as the months passed by.<p>

"Ella. You've got to tell mom." I said on the way back from the doctor's office.

"Not yet."

"Yes, it's time."

"I think it can wait another month."

"It can not! You look like you're about to bust!" I said pointing to her stomach.

"I do not!"

"Seriously, Ells. It's time. You're four months and I don't even know how mom hasn't noticed because kids at school sure are."

"Stop lying. They are not; I would've heard them."

"I'm not. They don't talk about it because my threat still stands, but they know something is up."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter because they'll know the truth in a couple of months. You've got to tell mom."

"I'll do it now." She said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." When we got inside mom was making dinner.

"Hello girls. Your home late today."

"Yeah, mom, I know. I have something to tell you." Ella blurted out nervously.

"Can it wait until dinner?"

"No, I have to tell you now."

"What is it?" Ella turned to me and I gave her an encouraging smile; she turned back to mom and let out a sigh.

"Mom, I'm pregnant. Iggys the dad. I'm sorry I've kept it from you; I was just so scared about how you'd react. I don't want you to think I'm a whore because I'm not. I love him with all my heart. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment." She said all at once, not stopping for breath. Mom just stared at Ella for awhile and then smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Ella asked.

"Because I know you are. I've known for a couple of weeks now, I was just waiting for you to tell me. I'm not mad and you're not a disappointment, Ella. Of course, I wished you would've waited longer to have sex, but you didn't. I'm okay with it though because I know you and Iggy can raise your baby. I've had a lot of time to think about this since I found out, so I'm done freaking out." She said turning back to cooking.

"How did you find out?" Mom smiled again.

"Ella, I'm not stupid. The bigger sweat shirts, jeans, and shirts? Your appetite and cravings?"

"Oh." Ella said, embarrassed.

"So, boy or girl?"

"Girl!" Ella said smiling hugely. They both wanted a girl so bad and when she found out the gender…let's just say China probably heard her.

"I'm going to have a granddaughter!" Mom exclaimed. I smiled. This was going far better than I expected. Just then the bell rang.

"I got it." I said.

"Hello sexy." Fang greeted me when I opened the door.

"Hello to you, too, Fang." I said laughing.

"Who is it?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Fang." I said walking into the kitchen with Fang following behind.

"Is he staying for dinner?"

"No, actually, we're going out to eat. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I meant to, but we got held up." Me and Fang haven't had much 'couple time' because I had to act the part of Ella's guardian and bring her everywhere, but now that mom knew I had a lot more free time.

"It's okay, bur I want you home before midnight." Mom said eyes on Fang.

"Okay, bye Mom. Ells."

"You know I get the vibe your mom still doesn't like me." Fang said once we were in his car.

"She likes you…she's just protective since she caught us in my room." Fang had come over one day to study for Ms. Sebastian's test, but it didn't happen like that. We studied, but ended up play fighting and then had a make out session which my mom walked in on. That's how she found out he was my boyfriend; she kicked him out and gave me the sex talk. Talk about awkward.

"Does she know about Ella?"

"Yeah, Ella told her today."

"How'd it go?"

"Good; she found out weeks ago, but waited for Ella to come to her."

"Wow."

"Yup, so where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Fang!"

"Max!"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh, look, we're here." He said pulling into Olive Garden.

"You're so fucking amazing. How did you know I was craving Italian?"

"When are you not craving Italian?"

"Good point." I ordered my favorite dish-chicken alfredo with a salad. Fang ordered something I've never even heard of. When our food arrived I didn't even wait for it to cool off; I just dug in. It was foodgasmic…I heard that word from Nudge and Tess when they were talking about their gross healthy foods, so just pretend I just didn't say that.

"I wish I could make you moan like that." Fang said when I was shoveling another forkful of noodles and chicken in my mouth. I hadn't even noticed I'd been moaning (not like _that_, but yeah it's still pretty embarrassing.) I now understood why Tess and Nudge used that word. I felt my cheeks heat up and Fang chuckled.

"Only you would say something like that when were _eating_." I said trying to change the subject.

"Only you would make that sound while eating." He countered, smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, what were you saying that night before Ella got sick? You never finished it."

"What?"

"We were talking about sex and you said we would do it soon…" he said giving me a grin that would make most girls bang him right then and there. Me? It kind of affected me…a little, but I didn't show it.

"Actually, I was saying we wouldn't for a long time." I said matter-of-factly.

"It's been a long time."

"It's been two months since then, Fang." I said trying not to laugh.

"That's like ten years for me! I have needs."

"You always have your left hand." His forehead creased in confusion and then realization. His eyebrows shot up in shock and I couldn't hold in my laughter this time. I laughed until I was crying and my stomach was hurting. Fang just stared at me with a not so amused expression on his face.

"Are you done now?" he asked after my giggles stopped.

"I think so." I said hiccupping. Ugh, god, I always got those after laughing too hard.

"I'm glad I could amuse you, but you got the hand wrong. It's my right one." I looked at the table where our hands were entwined. I was holding his right hand. _Ew. Ew. Ew. _I pulled away with what I'm sure was a disgusted face. It was his turn to laugh while I just glared at him.

"I'm just kidding, Max. It is my left, but it's normal for guys."

"I know that, but it's disgusting." He just rolled his eyes and paid for our dinner. After we left he started driving in the opposite from our houses.

"We're doing something else?"

"We have until 12, right?"

"More like 11:30, mom will like it if I'm home earlier than expected."

"Then that gives us an hour and a half. I'm going to take you somewhere special." This time I didn't bother him about it and instead stared out the window. I'd never been this far out; it was pretty. Snow was everywhere and kids were still out playing in it. In Florida it had never snowed and the lowest temperatures were in the 30's.

"Wow. This is so beautiful!" I said jumping out of the car.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it! How did you find this?"

"My parents used to take me here all the time as a kid." He said while moving snow so we could sit down.

"Come sit." I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that just staring up at the stars until we had to leave.

"Goodnight Fang."

"'Night Max." Mom was pleased to see that I was home before twelve and said she'd let me stay out later next time. I barely heard her. Ella was passed out on her bed when I checked on her. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed, but my mind stayed on our date. It was so romantic and I already missed his touch. As I dozed off Fang was still on my mind and the only thought I could grasp was that I was absolutely, positively in love with Fang Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to put some fax into this chapter. :) I need some ideas for next chapter though...what should i do? I'm not going to make Ella have her baby yet, it's too much of a skip. So please leave ideas, if any, in your review! I'll try to update again over the weekend since I have Monday off.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Since you guys reviewed and gave me ideas for this chapter I'm updating. (:**

**Character's ages for reference:**

**Max, Iggy, Fang, Dylan-17**

**Ella, Nudge, Tess, J.J.-16**

**Gazzy-15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ella POV<strong>

As I walked to class everyone stared at me-well, my stomach. It wasn't a secret anymore mostly because it was impossible to cover it. Of course people talked and gave me disapproving looks but nobody called me any bad names like I figured they would. Actually a lot of people have given me congratulations, but it's obvious they're sucking up. My gang has a lot of power in this school; especially Max. Even Lissa has stopped with her shanagins.

"Good morning Ella." Ms. Terry said as I walked into math class. She's my favorite teacher; all my other teachers give me disgusted looks or stumble for things to say.

"'Morning Ms. Terry." I said giving her a smile as I stopped at her desk.

"How was your break?" We just got back from spring break, fyi.

"It was great. Getting up this morning was so hard. What about yours?" She gave me a warm smile actually looking at me and not even glancing at my stomach. I loved her for that.

"Mine was good and trust me when I saw I definitely didn't want to get up either." She said which made me laugh.

"So, it's getting closer to your due date. Are you excited?" she said looking around before placing her hand on my belly; that may sound weird, but like I said: she's my favorite teacher and we're pretty close. I was about to reply when she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed looking at her hand. I giggled.

"She kicks when I'm really happy." I said and she seemed to recover.

"It scared me." She said laughing.

"It scared Iggy the first time she did it to him too if that makes you feel better." She opened her mouth to answer, but the bell rang and I had to take my seat. Instead of paying attention to the lesson I thought about other things. Ms. Terry was right; it was getting closer to my due date and I was actually really scared now that it was getting closer. Would it hurt? _Of course, dumbass. You're going to be popping a baby out._ The smart part of my brain answered, but I shoved it aside. I didn't want to think about that right now, we did have a little while left.

"Ella." I looked over to see Nudge staring at me.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

"No, I was just making sure you were alive. You've been lost in thought all period, I was kind of worried."

"I was. Can you teach me the lesson later?"

"Sure, but what were thinking about?"

"The baby."

"Oh no, is there something wrong?"

"No, no! She's fine. I'm just scared."

"Scared about what?"

"You know…giving birth and stuff. I mean I can't wait to meet her, but going through all that." I shuddered.

"Oh, Ella, it'll be fine. You won't even feel anything; you'll be drugged up. Don't even think about it, you have awhile to wait anyway." Nudge said and I laughed at her. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Nudge." The bell rang and we stood up to leave.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." She said looping her arm through mine.

"Oh, boyfriend heading over here. Gotta go, see you later." Nudge said and met Dylan. I rolled my eyes and shook my head; they were apart for an hour and they act like it was a year.

"Hey."

"Iggy!" I screamed and hugged him. Okay, so maybe I'm just like Nudge. I'll just blame it on the hormones. He kissed me softly and grabbed my chemistry book from my locker.

"So we're going shopping after school today, you're coming, right?" I said as we headed for my next class

"Again?" he said jokingly.

"Of course. You know how much I love shopping; maybe even more than you." I teased.

"I'm getting replaced by clothes and shoes? That hurts." He said, faking hurt.

"Oh shut up. You know I love you more than anything in this world." I said pulling him down to my lips. He tried to pull away after a second, but I deepened the kiss.

"Ella." He murmured against my lips. "We're at school." I pulled away and blushed; that happened a lot.

"Sorry." I said, not looking at him.

"Hey, it's okay. If we were anywhere but here I wouldn't mind bu-"

"Okay, I get it. Don't finish that." I said laughing.

"Alright, bye. I love you."

"I love you too." I said turning into my class.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy POV<strong>

"How've you been?" Fang said sitting down across from me and sliding a drink over to me. We were at the mall's food court while the girls shopped around. We hadn't hung out in awhile due to our time being taken up by our girlfriends.

"Good and you Fangster?"

"I'm fantastic."

"That's good."

"So, Ella's due in less than 3 months. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared." Fang just nodded.

"Do you have any names picked out for her?"

"We have a couple, but Ella can't decide which one she likes better."

"What are they?"

"Illiana (**pronounced eel-e-ah-na)** and Cadence."

"I like them; very unique."

"Me too." I studied Fang for awhile. He looked really happy, like the happiest I've seen him and for the record I've known him for a _long_ time. Looking back I would've never thought I'd be seeing the man in front of me. Max was really the best thing that has happened to him, I can honestly say. It was the same for me and Ella.

"Why are you staring at me?" Fang asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how much we've changed."

"Yeah, love does that." Had I heard that right? Did he really just say love?

"Did you say love?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"You love Max?" I couldn't help the surprise in my voice. I mean I knew he was serious about her, but I didn't think he would ever love anybody.

"Yes, but she doesn't know."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because…?" this didn't make sense; when you love someone you tell them!

"I'm scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Scared that she won't love me back."

"Dude, she loves you too."

"How do you know that?"

"Because-" I cut off when Max and plopped down at the tables.

"Oh, you can continue Iggy." Max said. When I looked at Fang he was sending me a look that clearly said to keep my mouth shut.

"It wasn't anything important." I said, but Max looked between us questioningly.

"What'd you get, babe?" I said before Max could ask something. Ella then showed the _many _outfits she bought to wear after she had the baby. When I glanced at Max she was looking directly at me and I turned back to the clothes. After Ella finished showing everything we ate and left. I managed to avoid Max and made it home without her questioning.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I was having a very good dream about Fang confessing to being in love with me when someone started shaking me.

"Max." I ignored the voice.

"MAX!" The voice screamed. This woke me up fully and I opened my eyes-the light blinding me. When my eyes adjusted I saw Ella standing next to my bed.

"Ella? Are you okay?"

"My water broke. I need you to take me to the hospital because moms at work." I looked at the clock to see it was midnight and the full weight of her words hit me.

"What? You're not due for another 3 weeks!" I said jumping out of bed and throwing on the first clothes I saw.

"I know, but can we go? In a lot of pain here." She said heading out my room. I grabbed my phone, keys, and rushed down the stairs. I unlocked the car and we headed for the hospital. I texted the group the word we agreed to use when Ella went into labor and called my mom.

"Max? Why are you up this late?"

"Mom, Ella's water broke. We're on our way to the hospital."

"Oh my God! I'll meet you there soon." She said before hanging up. I looked over at Ella and she seemed pretty calm, so that relaxed me a little. I was pulling into the hospital when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said hopping out and going over to Ella's side to help her.

"Max! Where are you?" Iggy asked.

"Um, were going in through the emergency room door right now."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

"May I he-" the receptionist cut off when she saw Ella. Within a couple minutes they had a nurse down who put her in a wheelchair and led us up to the bigger hospital. They got us a room and after about 30 minutes everyone was here. Fang came in, took one look at Ella, flinched, and sat down next me.

"I don't know how you stayed so calm, Max. I would have freaked."

"Well, Ella was calm, so it helped." I said as I cuddled up next to him. When I looked around the room I saw Dylan and Nudge cuddling on the couch staring at Ella, Gazzy, J.J., and Tess were staring at Ella wide eyed, Mom and Iggy were on both sides of Ella holding her hands. Ella was crying; I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be okay." Fang said pulling me closer and kissing my head.

"I know, it's just hard to see her in so much pain."

"I know." Fang said stroking my hair. After a few hours I fell asleep. I woke up to something moving me. When I opened my eyes I saw Fang trying to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I said drowsily.

"She's about to go into labor; only family can be in here." He said, but something in his voice sounded off and his eyes looked red.

"Fang, what is it?" I said getting up.

"There's a possibility that she could die giving birth." He said looking down.

"What?" I said walking over to the bed.

"Mom, is it true?" her face along with Iggy's confirmed what he just told me. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Max, don't cry. It's going to be okay." Ella said.

"Isn't there something you can do?" I asked looking at the nurse and doctor in the room. They wouldn't even look at me when they shook their heads.

"Ready?" the nurse asked, still not looking at any of us.

"Yes." Ella said.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 push." The doctor said and Ella did that (crushing my hand in the process) until finally the baby came out. The nurse quickly cleaned her up and handed her over to Ella. She had brown hair and eyes and was really tan.

"Illiana…" Ella murmured before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

The nurse handed her over to me and as soon as I saw her my battle of the two names were over; she was my Illiana. I looked at Iggy, back at my baby, and said her name before darkness came over my vision.

I was in a really dark room and I couldn't see anything because my eyes wouldn't adjust. I tried to remember how I got here, but it was like my memory was wiped away.

"Ella…" something whispered around me. Ella…that name seemed familiar. Was that my name? I started to get up, but it was taking a lot of effort.

"Ella." Yeah, that was definitely my name; this time it wasn't a whisper.

"Ella!" I could make out a familiar voice as it became louder. After awhile I could finally stand up completely and when I looked around the room again I saw something shining in a corner. Since it was the only thing I could see I headed for it. When I got to it started shining brighter and then I was falling.

"Max, we need you to leave." A non familiar voice said as I fell and I could also make out some sniffles.

"No! I can't leave her." A voice-Max, I'm guessing said.

"Sweethart, you've been in here for hours; look at how pale she is and she's not breathing.

As I was falling names and faces came back to me. Then came my memory; being told I could die, my family and friends crying and me reassuring them I'd be okay, and then holding my baby right before I woke up in the room.

"Shut up! Don't say that!" Max screamed at the doctor. I wasn't falling anymore and I felt something soft underneath me. It took me a moment to realize that I was back in the delivery room. Very slowly I opened my eyes hoping it wasn't just my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I scared you, but it just came to mind as I wrote. :p <strong>

**Reviewwwww! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter most likely won't have much action, but I hope you'll like it! **

**P.S: It takes place while Ella was in labor.**

**Disclaimer: MR is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person P.O.V.<strong>

The group of friends filed out of the room one by one with terrified looks on their faces.

"You guys can go to the waiting room and wait." A nurse passing by said cheeringly. They all made their way to the waiting room and sat down.

"Let's try to think positive and pray for her." Nudge said trying to get the group to be optimistic, but on the inside she was a mess. Dylan grabbed her hand hoping it gave her strength and prayed along with the others.

"Maybe we should take turns talking about her?" J.J suggested; she was hoping that Ella would live, but the doctors said it was highly unlikely.

"Okay, I'll start." Nudge said. Time passed by as they all reminisced and they were all smiling at the memories. Ms. Ride and Iggy walked into the waiting room, bawling. The girls started crying within seconds and enveloped them into a hug. Gazzy and Dylan cried and Fang let a couple of tears fall down. They stayed like that for hours until their parents called them home. Fang was hesitant to leave because he was worried about Max; no one could get her to leave Ella's side, but he left after Ms. Ride convinced him she just needed time. Ms. Ride felt her heart slowly shredding to pieces as she looked down at her granddaughter. She was a mirror image of Ella. Iggy was heartbroken, but as he picked up his daughter he smiled feeling happy for the first time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Max P.O.V.<strong>

"Ella!" I screamed. The doctor grabbed Illiana and brought her somewhere else. Mom and Iggy burst into tears as they ran up to her side.

"No, no!" Mom said rubbing her hands over Ella's face. Iggy just stared at her tears streaming out of his eyes. I held on to Ella's hand as tight as I could. I refused to believe that she was dead. After awhile the doctor came back inside looking at us sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, but we need you to leave so we can take care of…" he trailed off looking at Ella. Mom and Iggy stepped back and headed for the door; I stayed put. They glanced over at Ella one last time before walking.

"I'm staying here, so do you think you can roll that chair over to me?" I asked the doctor. He gave me a sad look, rolled over the chair, and left the room. Once I sat down and I was sure no one else was coming in I cried and cried and cried. I don't know how long I sat there holding her hand and crying, but her skin started to go cold and her pulsed slowed almost to nothing.

"Ella!" I said shaking her; no response.

"Ella!" I screamed into her ear still no response.

"Ella! Ella!" I screamed again, but she wasn't responding to anything. I would've cried more, but I was out of tears. Just then the doctor walked back in and when he saw me he sighed.

"Max, we need you to leave." he said.

"No, I can't leave her!"

"Sweethart, you've been here for hours; looks how pale she is and she's not breathing." I felt anger shoot through my sadness; didn't this jerk know how much pain I was in? Plus, something was just telling me to stay here at her side.

"Shut up! Don't say that!" I screamed at him. He flinched at my tone and then his eyes widened as he looked behind me. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. Ella was looking right at me.

"Max! Max! Y-you saved me!" she said sitting up and pulling me into a hug. I didn't think I could cry anymore, but happy tears fell down my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked her when we pulled apart. When I glanced over at the doctor he was staring wide-eyed.

"Well, I was in this really dark room and couldn't see or remember anything. Then I heard my name and it like gave me strength or something because I started to get up which took a lot of effort, by the way. Then it started to get louder and when I finally made it up I saw this light and fell into it. As I was falling I got my memories back and here I am." She said happily. I smiled and pulled her into another hug. We sat there for awhile before leaving to find my mom and Iggy.

* * *

><p>I told my friends the good news the next day and they nearly tackled Ella down. Right now we were all cuddled up on the couches as Ella told her story again.<p>

"Omg that's so crazy, but the good kind of course! I'm just so glad you're alive and talking to me right now. My mom thought I was lying when I told her, but then when she saw you she just kind of stared wide-eyed. Well, I did, too, but still. I-" Fang slapped his hand over her mouth since he was closest to her.

"We're all glad you're back to your self, Nudge, but it's time to turn off the channel. We don't want the baby to learn from you." Everyone laughed which made Illiana smile up me since I was holding her and my heart melted. She was the best baby in the world; everyone had got to hold her and she warmed to each of us easily. I looked up to see Fang smiling one of his rare smiles at her.

"Want to hold her?"

"Uh-"

"Oh, come on, she's not going to bite."

"It's not that, I'm just scared. What if she cries?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. He was scared of a 3 day old? That was pretty hilarious.

"She won't. Here." I said handing her over to him. She stared up at him with her brown eyes and I saw the fear leave his eyes. It was so cute that I took out my phone and snapped a picture without him knowing it.

"Grandma's homeee!" Mom sung as she walked into the living room. Fang passed Illiana over to her and she beamed.

"I just can't get over how cute she is." Mom cooed.

"Me either!" Tess agreed.

"I know, she's beautiful, just like her mom." Iggy said kissing Ella.

"Get. A. Room." We all said in unison. They just shrugged and mom laughed.

"I have to agree with them, but Iggy she looks like you too, you know. She has your nose, facial structure, and I'm sure when she gets older her hair and eye color will change. Oh, Ella, she's falling asleep." Mom said and Ella went over to take her.

"She's had a long day. I'm surprised she lasted the whole afternoon." Ella commented before walking off. Everyone stayed over for dinner and then left since we all had lots of homework to catch up on. I sighed as I thought about mine.

"Oh, Maxie, you'll see me tomorrow, don't worry." Fang said. I rolled my eyes and smiled, glad that he was back to himself.

"I know, I was just thinking about how much work I have to do."

"Want me to help?"

"No, you'll just distract me, like last time."

"Like last time? You started kissing _me_, if I recall."

"Oh, just like right now?" I said before kissing him.

"Get a room!" Ella and Iggy shouted at us from the kitchen. I flipped them off.

"Max!" Mom scolded me and I pulled away laughing.

"S-sorry." I gasped out. Fang was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Okay, you should probably go." I said to him after a couple more kisses.

"We'll finish this later." He said before closing the door behind him; I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to do my homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella P.O.V. <strong>

A month and a half later I was walking to Ms. Terry's class, but it was taking awhile since people kept stopping me to look at Illiana and ask me questions. I've been getting all my missed work sent to me and I came here once a week to talk to my teachers about anything. They usually gave me shortened lessons when I had questioned. Usually I came during their off periods and today I brought Illiana since she was old enough to take out.

"We're doing great, thanks for asking, but I've got to go." I said walking past the group that was forming around me. I finally got to her class without being stopped again.

"You're late, today."

"I _was_ early, but those kids swarmed me." She looked up and saw the baby carrier in my hands.

"Oh!" she said coming over to the desk I sat it down on and looking at her.

"Illiana, this is Ms. Terry!" I said to her as I took her out and held her out. She hesitated before cradling her in her arms. Illiana looked up at her and laughed-well, it wasn't really a laugh, but it was as close to one as a baby could get.

"She's so adorable, Ella!" Ms. Terry gushed.

"Thank you." I said. Ms. Terry held her until she fell back asleep and I put her back into the carrier.

"So, she's a good baby?" Ms. Terry asked after she explained some things to me.

"Yeah, she never cries unless she's hungry, tired, or needs a diaper change. Most of the time she'll do this cute little whine."

"Aw, that's good. How are you and Iggy?" she asked.

"We're great. She's brought us even closer." I left out the part about my near death experience. I didn't like telling people about that.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm going to miss you." School ended in less than a month and I only would be here for the study sessions and finals.

"I'll miss you too, but you'll always see me next year."

"That's true." We talked for the rest of the time and then I left for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, I'm so sorry this is so short. I ran out of ideas. ): I'm also sorry if you didn't like it. I'll make it up to you next chapter!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I've completely ran out of ideas for this story, so I'm going to do a sequel. It'll be named the same thing, but college life instead. I'm sorry if you thought this was an update! I've already got the first chapter typed for the sequel so look out for it! (:**

**-Sequinskyy**


End file.
